Vanilla Icecream
by bluerose-28
Summary: It's Christmas. Zero wants to do something special for Kaname. Kaname bursts for joy and gives his kitten a reward for his hard work. LEMON, YAOI


**HELLO EVERYONE XD AND A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! XD HOPE EVERYONE WILL ENJOY THEIR CHRISTMAS XD SOOOOOO... as a gift to everyone, I SHALL PRESENT YOU WITH A YAOI BOYXBOY FANFIC XD** This is actually my first yaoi fanfic. There's no story line to it, just a one-shot lemon! XD I hope everyone will like it :) I will accept criticism, as it means i'll have to do better:D btw, could someone tell me what's OCCness? I'm sorry but i really don't know what is that :( damm i got a mosquito bite on my finger :(

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not ownany of the Vampire Knight characters, just.. borrowing it :3 It belongs to Hino Matsuri. If I were to ever own this story, ZERO IS NEVER LEAVING KANAME'S BED XD He's gonna spent his whole life there with Kaname XD oops :3

**WARNING:** This one-shot is purely yaoi/boyxboy relationship. This story is gonna be super kinky! There's bondage too btw :D If you arent into yaoi, or if you are still underaged, it would be better not to read any further:(

Vanilla Ice-cream

-Chapter Start-

It was Christmas Eve, and Zero still hasnt thought of what present to get for Kaname. They have been living together for 3 years since graduation, and has been very happy since then. They were practically married LOL. He was strolling around the big shopping mall, trying to find the perfect present for his beloved spouse. 'What present would be good for someone who could practically have anything in the world?'the hunter thought as he bit his lip. Damm, the pureblood was so rich that he'd be able to buy the whole shopping mall. 'Well, he doesn't seem to be very interested with expensive stuff as he has tons of them. Maybe, I could do something special for him..' with that thought, he turned his head, and was infront of a sex shop LOL. 'Coincidence.' He thought as he bit his lip and dared himself to enter the shop.

Just as he entered the shop, he was welcomed by a young salesgirl, who looked like she was only 18. She smiled at him as his face was beat red. He looked and took a glance at the whole shop, and was surprise to see many couples, well, there were a few guys with their girlfriends, and other guys with their.. boyfriends:3 Well! At least he wont feel weird to have stepped into the shop now! "Hello and welcome sir, how may I help you today?" the salesgirl said with a friendly smile on her face. He straighten up and looked at the girl. "Hey, err, do you have any... errmm, sexy outfits?" The hunter wasn't embarrassed at this point, as the salesgirl seem friendly, and didn't think of him as weird.

"Yes, we have alot of different sexy outfits. May I ask if its for you to wear?" The salesgirl was already showing him the way to the outfit department. "Ahh! Y-Yes." Was all he said as he faced the floor and a blush on his face. The salesgirl chuckled and told him its perfectly fine. Just as he lifted his head to look at the outfits, the one at the far left immediately caught his eye. He looked at it for a moment and decided to purchase the outfit. 'Just you wait Kaname, this is gonna be the best Christmas present you'd ever get.' With that, he paid the money and left the shop after thanking the salesgirl.

**THAT EVENING :3**

Kaname and Zero had a Christmas party on the evening of Christmas Eve. They invited Kaname's inner circle. Ever since the hunter and the pureblood got together, Zero and the rest of the night class vampires has begun to accept Zero, only then did they know that he was actually, very nice and was actually very shy. That's why he had always put up the, 'I hate everyone especially you' facade. He just didn't want people to think he was actually a shy and soft person on the inside. All of them thought that the hunter was just too cute, but quickly put that thought aside when the pureblood glared at them. They could totally feel the pureblood's death aura. Zero didn't know why were they so scared to call him cute, as they used to always tease him, but had put that thought aside. Well, he didn't really care, coz the teasing wasn't really that fun for him. So he and the rest of them quickly made good friends. This pleased Kaname to no end.

Everyone in the night class was bloated as Zero kept making them eat the food he cooked. Well, it was good, so they didn't mind, and they were having a very happy conversation on the dinner table. It was opening present time, even though it was still Christmas Eve, but the didnt mind. Many of them exchanged expensive gifts. Aidou even bought Kaname and Zero a red Ducati! Zero was drooling as he kept staring at their new motocycle. He was happy, Kaname was happy, EVERYONE WAS HAPPY and the party ended at 11.00pm.

They all said their goodbyes and when everyone was gone, Kaname turned to face Zero. "Hey Zero, you haven't given me your Christmas present yet."the pureblood pouted. Zero chuckled as he thought his husband was being totally cute. He led the pureblood upstairs, to their bedroom and pushed Kaname onto their king-sized bed. Damm the bed was big, its too big to even consider it as a king-sized bed. This made the pureblood excited as his heart was pounding loudly in his chest. Zero smirked at him and gave him a suductive look. The pureblood was ready for Zero to get on top of him, but was surprised as the hunter retreated to the bathroom.

A few minutes has passed and Zero finally came out of the bathroom, with his sexy outfit on and a suductive look. The outfit he wore covered very little of his body. It was totally inviting Kaname to fuck him. Kaname got up and sat on the bed, practically drooling as he roamed his eyes on the hunter's body. This made Zero blush as red as a tomato. That small black underwear that he wore, made Kaname drool.

Kaname went over to the drawer and took out his stash of toys and placed it on the bed. This surprised the hunter, but only smirked as he went over to Kaname, straddling his lap. He kissed Kaname passionately, tongues interwine each other, having their little dominance war with their tongues. In the end, Kaname had obviously won and flipped Zero below him. He's member was extremely hard and just wanted to pound into Zero, fucking him senseless, but thought otherwise as he's gonna make Zero beg. The pureblood smirked and it kinda scared Zero. The pureblood turned and took out a cock ring and his smirked turned even more sadistic. He traced kisses from Zero's neck, all the way down his trobbing member. "Ahh, K-Kaname" this made the pureblood smirk even wider and scarier, if that was even possible LOL. "Hmmm, so responsive my dear Zero." He said it with his husky voice as he bend down and pulled his black underwear and kiss the head of his trobbing member. That action made Zero arch up and was trying to lift his hips to urge Kaname to take him but was held down by Kaname. He ran his middle finger along the slit taking of the pre-cum and then massaging the slit and started slowly stroking it until it got red. He brought his mouth to his member and took him whole, making Zero thrash on the bed, whiterring below him. "Ah! K-Kan..ame! fa-faster..." was all he could say. His words were very hard to understand as Kaname is currently making him crazy. Just as he was ready to cum, Kaname sensed this and brought the cock ring and slipped it onto Zero. This made the pureblood groaned. "K-Kaname! Get this thing off me! L-Let me cum!" He panted. Kaname ignored his lover's pleas but laughed like a maniac mentally and lifted Zero bridal style from the bed to the floor.

He made Zero kneel on his knees as he took out the pureblood's clothes, and was shocked to see his member. It was very big as he was extremely hard. He practically drooled as he saw Kaname's evenly toned chest. This made the pureblood chuckle. "Zero, get onto your knees and strech yourself with your fingers." Was all he said and Zero was blushing. He brought his fingers to his mouth and started licking it generously. When he thought it was wet enough, he brought it to his entrance, and pushed a finger inside, penetrating it and moaned loudly. It went in and out and Zero inserted another finger, letting the two fingers stretch him, scissoring his hole. He started to feel how aroused he was from his masturbation.

"Ahhhh, K-Kaname, I-I need t-to cum!" he moaned as he let his fingers out from his twitching entrance. He breathed heavily. Kaname took a remote that was placed next to him and pressed the 'ON' button and Zero was moaning loudly, the cock ring that was placed on him was vibrating. Kaname threw a dildo to Zero. "Pick that up, wet it and put it in yourself. I wanna see how your cute little hole will suck that thing." Zero blushed furiously as he took the dildo and wet it generously. After he thought it was wet enough, he placed it onto his entrance, letting the head in slowly.

He moaned loudly and it pleased Kaname. He moaned even louder when he pushed the whole length into himself. He started moving it in and out. Kaname sneakly moved his hands to another remote control and turned the vibrator on. "KYYAAAAA!" Zero screamed as the dildo started vibrating but continued to move it as punishment will befall him if he'd stop. "K-Kaname! PLEASEE LET ME C-CUM!" Kaname took pity on his poor spouse and went over to him. He turned the vibrators off and held Zero's cock. He was playing with Zero's balls as he licked his member from the bottom to the top. He looked at it and smiled as Zero was extremely wet. It pleased Kaname to no end.

He slowly pulled the dildo out Zero's hole just to hear the extra moan from him and smirked. "Ka-kaname... pleaseeee, let me cum!" Kaname ignored his lover's pleas and took him in his mouth, while playing with his balls. When Kaname was satisfied, he held the bottom of Zero's cock, applying enough pressure as he took the cock ring off and placed it into his mouth. With that, Zero came into Kaname's mouth screaming. "K- Kaname, I'm going to..I'm g-…, Ahhhhhh!"

Kaname took all of his cum and swallowed it. It tasted so delicious. ''What an amazing sound you made. I promise you that you would be shouting until I am finished with you." Kaname smirked at Zero. Zero was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Kaname lifted Zero from the floor and threw Zero onto the bed. He gave Zero a minute to recover and then he nudged him onto his belly. Zero complied and spread his tighs, wide enough for Kaname. Kaname smiled and bend his head to lick Zero's entrance. "Kyyyaaaa!" this was one of the most sensitive places. Zero was thrashing on the bed. He tried to lessen the pleasurable sensations by wiggling away, but was stopped by Kaname's hands on his hips and the pureblood brought his hips even closer, pulling him back, driving his tongue even deeper into Zero's hole.

Kaname pulled back and stared at him, kissing him passionately. "I'm putting it inside of you now." Zero blushed furiously and nodded his head and rammed into the hunter'Ahhhhhhh...!'' Zero screamed. Zero kept screaming as his prostrate continues to be assaulted. Kaname thrusted harder onto his prostate while Zero kept moaning and screaming while whittering below him. They couldn't hold it in anymore and both of them came together.

Kaname fell on top of Zero and the hunter brought his arms to the pureblood. They kissed passionately and Zero fell asleep quickly. Exhaused from all of this. Kaname smiled as he rolled off the bed and headed to the bathroom and took a damp cloth out to clean Zero. After he was satisfied, he went back to the bed, and slipped into the blanket. He draped his arms around Zero and nuzzled his head over his shoulder. After a few minutes later, he felt that his eyes were very druppy and closed his eyes. With his last thought 'Merry Christmas Zero.'How he really loved Zero.

-Chapter End-

**I'm so sorry for the rushed ending ! its already 4 am in the morning, and my head wasn't thinking straight. So forgive me if you didnt like the ending, AND PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW XD Sorry if you didnt like the title, i couldnt think of anything and this is what i came up with(: So this is it! Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Year everyone :D**


End file.
